


"Is It Getting Bad Again?"

by dreams_of_destiel (fOreverer)



Series: Is It Getting Bad Again [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Depressed Dean, Hurt Dean Winchester, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Protective Bobby Singer, Protective Sam Winchester, Referenced Suicide Attempt, Suicidal Dean, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 18:10:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2517056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fOreverer/pseuds/dreams_of_destiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam gets a call from Dean in the middle of the night and quickly realises that his brother is not okay. This has happened once before, but will he be able to save his brother this time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Is It Getting Bad Again?"

The shrill ring of his phone rang out in the still motel room. Sam almost smashed the thing in his rush to answer it, desperate to quell the sound that had disrupted his much deserved sleep. He spared a bleary-eyed glance for the time; it was just after two. He answered the phone with a groan, whoever was calling him at this hour couldn’t feel entitled to courtesy.

“Hmmm”

“Sammy?”

Sam shot upright, his blood running cold. It wasn’t unusual for Dean to call late, of course, but Sam had heard his brother use this particular tone once before. It was something he’d hoped never to hear again.

“Dean, yeah, it’s me, what is it?”

“Mmm” Dean huffed on the other line, as if he was shifting position. Sam could only wait, his heart pounding.

“I was hoping to get your voicemail” it sounded almost like a laugh, but it wasn’t fully there.

_Jesus._ Sam’s mind was racing, thoughts jumbled. He disentangled himself from the bed sheets, staggering to his feet, only to sink back on the bed, at a loss of what to do. Maybe he was over reacting...

“But it is good to hear your voice Sam...how are you?”

“How am _I?_ How are you? Where are you?”

Sam was already pulling out his spare phone, to send a text to Bobby. If by some off chance he was near Dean, if he knew where he was...

“Dosn’t matter” Dean’s words were slurred, Sam hadn’t noticed before. He must have been drunk, Sam mused. The thought of how much Dean would have had to drink, to be drunk, was disconcerting. Really it could mean only one thing.

“Dean is it getting bad again?”

_Getting bad._ It was the phrase they had used the last time this had happened. It was the only way Dean would actually talk about it. Sam had Bobby to thank for it, for getting Dean to actually open up to them.

_But this isn’t the same thing_ Sam reminded himself. _It can’t be, I would have noticed the signs._

“Just wanna hear you Sam...just talk to me...”

“Jesus Dean, what did you do?”

“It’s too late” Dean coughed and suddenly Sam could see it all too clearly-his brother, curled up on the floor of some shitty motel bathroom, slowly bleeding to death. That’s how he had tried to kill himself last time and he’d damn near managed it. Sam could never have forgotten that awful night, the scars on Dean's wrist ensured neither of them ever would. Sam felt as if an iron fist was pressing against his chest, his breathing was constricted, ragged. He could only imagine what Dean was feeling, if he was even still feeling anything at all.

 

“Dean where are you?” tears were pouring down Sam’s face, he could barely see his boots as he shoved his feet into them. “I’ll make it to you...I’ll call an ambulance”

“Better this way Sammy” Sam’s heart stopped. “Take care of yourself...now that...I can’t anymore.”

“CASTIEL” Sam roared the name out into the empty motel room, not caring who heard him, who he disturbed. This was his last hope. “CAS...DEAN!”

“Bye Sammy” Sam barely heard the words, they were spoken so faintly “ I’m sorry”

“No DEAN!” the call clicked off but Sam was still screaming, crying out for the brother he couldn’t imagine losing, the brother he’d tried so hard to save. He’d thought that he was past it, he thought that he was okay.

“Dean”

**Author's Note:**

> I left the ending open, at the moment it's open to interpretation as to whether Castiel got there in time to save Dean or not.


End file.
